Un grincement dans la nuit
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Un craquement n'avait réveillé. Bien sûr, la vieille baraque grinçait de partout, mais il en connaissait chaque bruit et celui-ci n'avait rien d'habituel. Il rejeta vivement la couverture sans se soucier du courant d'air glacial qui lui balaya les genoux lorsqu'il sortit ses jambes du lit. Il enfila ses pantoufles et hésita à s'armer.


**Titre** : Un grincement dans la nuit

 **Fandom** : Gravity Falls

 **Rating** : PG

 **Genre** : gen familial, hurt/comfort émotionnel

 **Pairing** : Stan, Ford

 **Nombre de mots** : 1165

 **Commentaire** : J'en ai eu l'idée début décembre, lors d'une discussion sur le chat sur les traumatismes de la famille Pines (et spécifiquement Ford)  
Cette fic se situe peu après "Dungeons dungeons and more dungeons" (saison 2)

* * *

Vivre avec la mafia et la police aux trousses avait appris à Stan à être toujours aux aguets – voire légèrement paranoïaque. Il n'aimait pas être pris au dépourvu, comme en témoignait la barre à mine planquée en dessous de son sommier pendant qu'il dormait.

Son sommeil était normalement très lourd, mais cette nuit-là, il avait eu du mal à s'endormir, pour des raisons futiles – il ruminait le fait que Ford passe tout son temps au sous-sol et ne soit pas sorti une seule fois en une semaine (du moins, à sa connaissance). Il lui avait dit de rester loin des enfants, mais ces derniers temps, il avait l'impression que l'ambiance s'était quelque peu détendue entre eux. Et bien qu'il ne veuille pas l'admettre, il espérait quand même qu'ils arriveraient à recoller les morceaux, bien qu'il doive toujours partir à la fin de l'été.

Cette perspective le terrifiait. Aussi essayait-il de ne pas trop y penser.

Un craquement l'avait réveillé. Bien sûr, la vieille baraque grinçait de partout, mais il en connaissait chaque bruit et celui-ci n'avait rien d'habituel.

Il rejeta vivement la couverture sans se soucier du courant d'air glacial qui lui balaya les genoux lorsqu'il sortit ses jambes du lit. Il enfila ses pantoufles et hésita à s'armer. Il habitait à Gravity Falls depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'il valait mieux être dix fois trop prudent que pas assez – la naïveté pouvant avoir pour résultat de se faire bouffer par un quelconque gobelin venu des enfers.

Il récupéra donc son poing américain dans un tiroir et serra la main dessus avant de sortir de sa chambre à pas de loup.

Les lumières étaient encore éteintes, aussi se défendit-il de les allumer s'il y avait un intrus, il valait mieux le prendre par surprise. Il descendit les escaliers en faisant un minimum de bruit et atteignit la cuisine.

Quelqu'un avait ouvert le frigo et avait la tête dedans.

\- Hey !, s'exclama Stan en appuyant sur l'interrupteur.

Ford se redressa, clignant des yeux comme un hibou dans la lumière.

\- Stanley ?

Stan se détendit et laissa glisser son arme sur ses doigts. Il grogna pour se donner contenance :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là au beau milieu de la nuit ?

Ford sortit du réfrigérateur une cuisse de poulet et un pot de mayonnaise, et referma la porte avec son coude.

\- Il faut bien que je mange, rétorqua-t-il en s'asseyant à la petite table de la cuisine.

Stanley l'observa plus attentivement. Son frère était fatigué. Ça se lisait dans les cernes sous ses yeux, les tics au coin de sa bouche, et ses traits tirés.

\- Tu fais peine à voir, fit remarquer Stan en tirant une canette de bière d'un placard.

Il en buvait peu devant les petits, alors la première gorgée, bien que tiède, fut une véritable bouffée d'air frais.

\- Je peux en avoir une ?, demanda Ford.

Stan se figea. Puis lentement, comme si son frère risquait de brusquement changer d'avis et se jeter sur lui, il récupéra une autre bière, qu'il lui tendit.

Stanford examina la canette avec suspicion, puis finit par l'ouvrir dans un _Pshittt_ caractéristique. Il prit une gorgée après l'autre sans s'interrompre, sous le regard ébahi de Stan, et reposa la canette à moitié vide.

\- HA. Je dois bien avouer que...ça fait du bien.

Stanley haussa un sourcil sarcastique, sans pour autant faire de commentaire. Il s'assied en face de lui.

Ford commença à manger avec les doigts. Stanley se contenta de l'observer en silence.

Après avoir dévoré le poulet, Ford se lava les mains à l'évier, s'essuya sur un torchon, et prit une banane dans une coupe de fruits peu garnie – Stanley n'en achetait que pour Mabel – puis commença de l'éplucher, adossé au plan de travail.

Stan finit sa bière tranquillement, mais il fit comme s'il y en avait encore, pour rester un peu.

\- Alors, hm...qu'est-ce que tu fais en ce moment ?

\- Depuis quand mon travail t'intéresse ?, trancha Ford d'un ton sec.

Le pire, c'est qu'il n'essayait sûrement pas d'être cinglant. Il était juste épuisé, évidemment. Seulement Stanley prit la mouche quand même.

\- Oh, pardon !, gronda-t-il en se levant. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu n'essayais pas de détruire le monde, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. On ne sait jamais, tu pourrais faire exploser la baraque avec nous dedans !

Le visage de Ford se chiffonna et Stan ressentit une pointe de culpabilité en sachant qu'il en était la cause. Il ouvrit la bouche mais Ford le devança :

\- Non, je n'essaye pas de détruire le monde, répliqua Stanford avec lassitude. J'aimerais plutôt le sauver.

\- Et comment tu comptes faire ça, hein ?, grommela Stanley, plus doucement.

Ford soupira amèrement.

\- Je ne sais pas. Si je pouvais dormir...peut-être que je pourrais y penser.

\- Essaye un bon coup de massue sur la tête, railla Stanley.

Ford lui jeta un regard peu amène et Stan se passa la main sur la nuque.

\- Tu as besoin de somnifère ? J'en ai toute une cargaison dans mon armoire, là-haut.

Son frère jeta sa peau de banane dans la poubelle, qui se referma dans un claquement métallique.

\- Ça ira, merci.

Il sembla réfléchir un court instant et admit, la voix plus basse.

\- Ce ne sont que des cauchemars.

\- On en fait tous, répondit Stan.

\- Je suppose.

Le ventre de Stanley se noua. Il lui arrivait encore de rêver de son frère aspiré dans le portail, lui hurlant de faire quelque chose. Alors que son frère se tenait en face de lui, sain et sauf.

Ou presque.

Stanford avait le regard hanté. C'était inutile de le nier, il avait connu des choses que Stanley ne pouvait sans doute pas imaginer, et encore moins qu'il pouvait questionner.

Il voulait poser sa main sur son épaule et dire quelque chose de rassurant, mais il ne pouvait pas.

Le temps où il aurait pu agir ainsi était passé depuis longtemps. Aujourd'hui, il fallait tout reconstruire.

\- Je n'ai plus sommeil, mentit-il en refrénant un bâillement. Je vais me poser devant un vieux film...

Il se leva et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, il se retourna, debout sur le seuil.

\- Si tu veux me rejoindre...tu es le bienvenu.

Il s'en alla sans rien ajouter de plus, déjà bien embarrassé par ce qu'il venait de dire.

Stanford resta planté dans la cuisine, encore sous le coup de la surprise. Puis le coin de ses lèvres esquissèrent l'ombre d'un sourire amusé son regard s'attendrit, en repassant sur les deux canettes encore posées sur la table.

Est-ce qu'un vieux film arriverait à chasser Bill Cipher de son esprit ? Certainement pas.

Mais est-ce que raccommoder tant bien que mal sa relation avec son frère lui ferait du bien ? Assurément.

Il sortit de la cuisine, le cœur un peu plus léger, tandis que le générique d'un film se lançait dans le salon.


End file.
